ItemString
itemString Changes with API 2.0 The Item String format was changed with the release of API 2.0. Four new fields were added between enchantId and suffixID to make room for Jewel slot enchant information. Since patch 2.0.3, suffixIDs and uniqueID's can be negative which indicates the scaling factor of the negative random suffix's bonuses (see the Scaled Random Suffixes section below and the ItemRandomSuffix section). itemString API TYPE (String) Item strings are used in World of Warcrafts chat interface to pass item information in item hyperlinks between clients and to pass item information from the client to the user interface. The main purpose of an item string appears to be to designate display information of item tooltips via item hyperlinks (itemLinks). Item String Formatting Item strings consist of 8 numerical values in a common format. The eight numerical values define an item's name and base stats (ItemId), any enchants that are applied to the item (EnchantId), any jewel socket enchants(jewelId1-jewelId4), any extra item stats ("of" type items)(SuffixId), and finally a unique identifier for the item for created items or quest rewards (UniqueId). item:itemId:enchantId:jewelId1:jewelId2:jewelId3:jewelId4:suffixId:uniqueId You can extract these identifiers from a given itemString with the following LUA-code: local _, itemId, enchantId, jewelId1, jewelId2, jewelId3, jewelId4, suffixId, uniqueId = strsplit(":", itemString) You can generate an item link from these identifiers with the following macro: /script sName, sLink, iRarity, iLevel, iMinLevel, sType, sSubType, iStackCount = GetItemInfo('item:6948:0:0:0:0:0:0:0');DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(sLink); The fields are associated with their respected numerical values from above, this itemstring used was for a hearthstone. Enchant Ids and Suffix Ids Adding of enchant, jewel, and bonus stat information to the tooltip appear to be handled on the client side with out any kind of validation. By altering the item string in an item hyperlink you can add any enchant or any bonus stats to any item and still pass it to clients via chat, or display a tooltip for it. The Item name must match that of the itemId combined with the suffix or you will be disconnected if you try to link the item to others. suffixIDs can be negative (see Scaled Random Suffixes below). * Full list of EnchantIds. * Full list of SuffixIds. Unique Ids UniqueId contains information on the maker of a crafted item, number of charges or uses if applicable, or other information exclusive to one particular manifestation of an item. Items received from quests frequently have a UniqueId value, and occasionally dropped items have one as well. The numbers don't appear to hold any information in and of themselves, and are not consistant in any way across servers like EnchantIds and SecondaryIds. The value appears to be a link to a database entry on the server or client that contains the unique information such as who made an item, which quest it came from, when the quest was delivered, who sold the item on the Auction House, etc. GMs would then be able to track an item should a petition about one be made. UniqueID can have negative values (see Scaled Random Suffixes below). Addendum: In-game testing indicates that the UniqueId can change from the first loot to successive loots on the same item. To observe this behavior, Master Looter method was used, an item meeting the loot threshold found, and then the loot window closed without giving the item to a raid member. On re-opening the corpse, the value had changed. For example, on the first loot of Shimmering Trousers of the Eagle, the UniqueId value was 0x00009182. On successive loot attempts it was 0x40679182. Note that the low order bytes were maintained. In at least a few observations, negative UniqueId values did not change in successive looting attempts. Scaled Random Suffixes Since WoW 2.0, both the SuffixIds and the UniqueIds have the ability to be negative. This indicates a different way of calculating the stats bonuses is being used. Previous to WoW 2.0, every time a new stats bonus was added to a new item, the SuffixId list needed to be updated via a client patch. This limited Blizzard's ability to arbitrarily add new items to the game, since the new data would need to be accompanied by a client patch if it's stats bonus did not already exist. Post 2.0, a new system of stats bonuses has been implemented via the ItemRandomSuffix table. If the suffixId is negative, it indicates that the suffix of the item is instead one of the new RandomSuffixes, and that the uniqueId will contain an embedded suffixFactor, which can be extracted via the following algorithm. local suffixFactor = 0 local linkType, itemId, enchantId, jewelId1, jewelId2, jewelId3, jewelId4, suffixId, uniqueId = strsplit(":", itemString) suffixId = tonumber(suffixId) or 0 uniqueId = tonumber(uniqueId) or 0 if (linkType 'item') then if (suffixId < 0) then suffixFactor = bit.band(uniqueId, 65535) end end To see how this suffixFactor gets applied to get the final stat bonuses, see the ItemRandomSuffix table. Jewel Ids The jewelId fields seem to be accepting the same values as the enchantId fields. So in fact any enchantId can be used as jewelId. The gem icon only shows up at some Ids though. Example Item Strings "item:6948:0:0:0:0:0:0:0" : The first number is the ItemID for a . The other 7 values are 0, which tells the client it has no enchants, extra stats, and wasn't made by anyone. "item:18832:2564:0:0:0:0:0:0" : The first number is the ItemID for . The second number (enchantId) in this case denotes that it is enchanted with +15 agility. "item:10242:0:0:0:0:0:614:0" : The first number is the ItemID for . The seventh number (suffixId) adds to this item's name " of the Monkey" and adds +11 Agility and +11 Stamina. "item:4388:0:0:0:0:0:0:210677200" : The first number is the ItemID for . The eighth number adds the information that this particular item only has 4 uses left and was made by Kirov. "item:28484:1503:0:2946:2945:0:0:0" : The first number is the ItemID for . The second number (enchantId) is that of +100 HP. The third number denotes an empty blue jewel socket while the fourth and fifth numbers represent yellow jewel sockets occupied by a and a respectively. Jewel sockets can also take normal enchantID's. Bulwark of Kings has a socket bonus, but this is not represented within the itemString.